


Solace

by ShaunaRose



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaRose/pseuds/ShaunaRose
Summary: Ragyo’s definition of a birthday present is Satsuki’s definition of hell on Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Graphic Incest. EXTREMELY NONCON. It’s Ragyo x Satsuki so please do not read if this bothers you. 
> 
> Heavy angst at the end-- may be particularly triggering. 
> 
> Please please don’t read if you’re not comfortable.

**Solace**

 

Satsuki only remembered it was her birthday when her mother called her back home.

The plane ride was uncomfortable. She found she could not even stomach Soroi’s tea-- a pitiful symptom of the visit that clearly hurt his feelings. For that, she was ashamed. 

The mansion workers took her bags. There weren’t too many-- she had talked her mother down into only having her for a couple of days. She’d brought up the plan-- that conquering all of the academies in the world took time, and as much as she  _ enjoyed  _ her mother’s company, she had to further the mission. 

Now all that remained was the walk from the front door to her mother’s bedroom, one she trekked with her chin up and her back straight. It was like walking into the flames.

_ I’ll gladly burn to achieve my ambitions. _

She knocked. “It’s me.”

“Come in.”

She turned the handle. Even still, she could not suppress the feelings of dread, and worse, she could not suppress the feeling in her lower stomach-- a promise of what was inevitable. She let herself scowl for just a moment before opening the door. 

Ragyo was standing there, waiting. She was wearing a shimmering white bathrobe, her hair flayed out in all of its ridiculous colors. Satsuki simply nodded at her. 

“Is that how you greet your mother on your  _ special  _ day?” 

Satsuki stifled a deep breath, closing the door behind her and stepping inside. 

“My sincerest apologies. It’s good to see you.”

Ragyo smirked and approached her, reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear. She leaned in slowly, her mouth finding the newly exposed flesh-- the side of her neck. She planted a chaste kiss under her ear, chuckling when Satsuki shivered. 

“What a lovely blush,” she said, and Satsuki averted her eyes, embarrassed by the truth of the statement. “Come. Lay down. It’s time for your present.”

Obediently, Satsuki walked to the bed and laid on her back.  _ Let her do as she pleases. The sooner this is over, the better. _

Ragyo followed, kneeling beside her, taking care as she unbuttoned her blouse. Satsuki’s heart raced as her mother’s fingers reached behind her, unclasping her bra.

“Mother…” she said weakly, in a last-ditch effort. “I’m too tired.”

It was futile and she knew it. 

“Poor thing. I’ll help you relax.”

Satsuki bit back a cry when her mother’s mouth wrapped around her exposed nipple, her tongue swirling over the bud, drawing it out further. Satsuki buried the side of her face in the pillows, her chest and face flushing a light pink. 

Ragyo pinched her other nipple with her hand, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger as she trailed kisses down Satsuki’s bare stomach. Small, needy whimpers escaped the girl, ones that she hated herself for. 

No matter how much she prepared herself, her body always betrayed her. A sharp and insistent heat filled her, invading her thoughts with its demands. She closed her eyes tight and focused on her breathing. She would not be overcome so easily. 

Ragyo soon grew bored. Her hands dipped lower, unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down around her ankles. When she saw the damp spot on her panties, she grinned. 

“My, my. Soiling your clothing?” she tutted and leaned in close, whispering against Satsuki’s ear. “What a filthy girl.”

Satsuki trembled, sinking further into the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Her underwear came next. The ruined fabric was shoved into her mouth. Satsuki could taste herself on them. It took all of her willpower not to spit them out in disgust.

Ragyo noticed and seemed to change her mind at this-- not out of the goodness of her heart, but because it would be a shame not to hear her adorable noises. She pried them free and threw them off to the side. She continued her exploration, her hands roaming the new territory, slipping between her thighs and teasing the crease between her leg and her body. 

“Mother, please,” Satsuki whimpered. It was shameful. Pathetic.  _ It will speed things along. _

Ragyo obliged. “You sound so sweet when you beg me,” she laughed, her thumb finding Satsuki’s clit at last. The girl thrust her hips forwards to meet the touch, her desperation evident. “What do we say?”

“Thank you,” Satsuki choked out, her head thrown back.

“Good girl.”

Ragyo picked up the pace, stopping to coat her thumb in Satsuki’s abundant arousal, her own slickness serving as a lubricant as Ragyo relentlessly pushed her clit from side to side, as if she was amused. Each stroke was torture-- a mental battle of trying to resist, and justifying letting herself go.  _ If I finish quickly I can leave.  _

But when she felt her stomach tense-- when her breath caught in her throat-- Ragyo  _ stopped.  _

“So soon, Satsuki?” she asked, slick hand splayed over her stomach. “It feels better if you have some self control.”

Satsuki’s eyes widened.  _ What?  _ She’d never just  _ stopped  _ before. Her throat suddenly dry, she stayed quiet and stewed in her frustration, rubbing her thighs together in bleak desperation.

“Beg me again.”

_ No. _

“Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please mother…”

“Please mother, what?”

Satsuki bit her tongue, clenching and unclenching her fists. She hated when Ragyo did this. It was humiliating. 

“Please mother. Please let me… cum.”

The expression on Ragyo’s face made her sick-- a sadistic gleam in her eyes as she used one hand to spread her apart, and the other to rub her clit again. Satsuki moaned and shook, lasting not even a full minute before she found release, crying out in ecstasy as she rode her high. 

But when she came down-- when she tried to get up and leave like she usually did-- Ragyo pushed her back down.

“Did you think it would be over so soon?” Ragyo laughed, sucking on her fingers thoughtfully. “You haven’t even gotten your present!”

Satsuki lay, trembling from the aftermath of her orgasm, unable to look her mother in the eyes. 

“You really don’t have to do that, mother,” she said, the usual conviction absent from her voice. 

“It’s really my pleasure. After all, you’ve been such a good girl. You deserve a reward.”

“A reward?”

“ _ Yes.  _ Spread your legs.” 

Satsuki whimpered, but complied nonetheless. She had no choice in the matter. 

“I’m too sensitive…”

Ragyo grinned, her hands stroking idly at Satsuki’s stomach. “Nonsense. Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Satsuki tensed at that. She didn’t know if she could take much more. Whatever Ragyo had in mind frightened her. She wanted to escape, but invisible cuffs held her to the bed. 

Ragyo descended once more, prodding at her oversensitive clit, staring curiously up at Satsuki’s face as she jolted away. The touch was near painful. 

But Ragyo’s fingers were soon replaced by a soft, warm mouth. Satsuki gasped and grabbed at the sheets, trying desperately to back away. 

One hand held her in place while the other teased her entrance. Ragyo licked gently, not so hard that the overstimulation was painful, but enough that she felt desire invade her senses once more. 

Gently, Ragyo thrust inside of her with two fingers, curling hard. Satsuki let out a strangled moan. Her head spun with the combined pleasure of her mother’s mouth and fingers. 

Ragyo set the pace-- slow, agonizing thrusts, pulling out completely after each one. Satsuki looked down at her mother with one eye shut, a hot blush covering her cheeks. 

_ She’s vile!  _

Another thrust.

_ But it feels so good… _

Satsuki’s body quickly recovered from her first climax, now even more desperate than before. Her whimpers were non-stop, louder each time Ragyo’s tongue lashed at her, louder each time she was filled. 

The pleasure did not last long, however. Ragyo soon pulled away. 

“You’re ready now.”

_ “For what?” _

Satsuki sat up nervously. 

There was a sadistic look in Ragyo’s eyes as she disrobed, revealing a long, impossibly thick  _ thing  _ strapped to her hips. Satsuki’s breath caught in her throat. 

“My gift to you, darling.”

Satsuki recoiled, squeezing her legs together and backing up against the headboard. Anxiety overcame her. 

But Ragyo hardly seemed to care. She took Satsuki’s arms and pinned them above her head. 

“I’ve never…” she started to say, and Ragyo paused for just a moment, eyebrow quirked as she waited for Satsuki to finish the sentence.

“Will it hurt?”

“Probably.”

Ragyo positioned herself, savoring the scene, looking down at Satsuki curiously, eager to watch her every reaction. The girl had her eyes closed. She was biting her lip in anticipation.

Ragyo teased her entrance with the tip, sliding it up and down, coating it with cum. Then, with no warning, she pushed inside.

The noise that escaped Satsuki was a mixture between a scream and a moan. The dildo was impossibly thick, and her body tried desperately to push it out. Ragyo was relentless. Forcibly, she kept it pushed deep inside, watching with amused red eyes as Satsuki struggled to adjust. Her hands snaked up her own body to toy with her nipples as she enjoyed the show. 

Beads of sweat formed on Satsuki’s temple. Her legs trembled violently. Ragyo began to thrust in and out again, easily because of her arousal. It stretched her so painfully. 

This was Ragyo’s idea of a gift. 

Her mother was laughing now as she took her, pounding harder and faster, untiring. The slick noises made Satsuki ill. She closed her eyes and endured, terrified by the fact that a warm pleasure she had never experienced before began to build up inside of her.

It was made worse by the fact that the kind of stamina her mother had was due in part to the life fibers. All of this, because of the life fibers. 

Life fibers that gave her pleasure now, that drew out loud and needy moans. 

_ I can’t let myself finish. Not to this. Never to this.   _

But her body failed her once more. Despite her resistance, she came, head thrown back into the pillow, arms above her head. Resigned tears coated her cheeks now, a miserable display of her own weakness. Ragyo continued even then, even when Satsuki’s body couldn’t take it anymore.

“I thought you had more in you!”

“See how much I love you?”

“Stop resisting. You’ll hurt yourself.”

She always pretended not to notice when Satsuki cried. Satsuki didn’t expect her to, anyways. 

She stared blankly at the ceiling until Ragyo was satisfied, until she pulled out and cleaned up her mess, wiping Satsuki clean and kissing her on the forehead. 

“You did well.”

“Such a good girl.”

She was left then, in the bed, alone. 

She stayed there on her back.

She stayed awake.

She laid restless, envisioning the day she would have her mother’s head. It was the only thing that brought her solace anymore. 


	2. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki's betrayal changes nothing. Her demons are anchors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Rape/NonCon  
> Underage  
> Incest  
> Abuse
> 
> I'm back with another installment! Same warnings as the previous chapter. Please be very careful reading this fic. It deals with child sexual abuse, and can be very triggering.  
> I promise the next chapter will be a bit happier-- it will take place after Ragyo's death, and show Satsuki healing and finding some peace.  
> She deserves some peace.

* * *

 

“You’ve been training a lot more recently. How is your progress?”

 

Satsuki had grown attached to Bakuzan. It was an important sword to her, and one day it would grant her freedom. She had trained diligently since she was a child.

Lately she had been devoting more and more time with her instructors. Her body was exhausted, so she knew she was not yet strong enough.

 

“It’s been well. Capturing the next academy will be a simple matter,” she said evenly.

 

Ragyo stood and walked over to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“You depart at dawn, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you claim to be ready? You’re impossibly stiff.”

 

“It’s nothing.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Ragyo’s hands trailed down to her waist.

 

“What kind of a mother would I be if I sent you off in this condition? Come with me.”

 

Satsuki felt her stomach drop, but she followed obediently. It had been a while since she’d been summoned to her mother’s bedroom. She was a fool to have let herself hope that those days had come and gone.

 

Now, with the academy… it was rare that Satsuki visited the mansion. Ragyo was busy, too. But letting herself feel safe was a mistake.

 

When they arrived at the grand bedroom, Ragyo instructed her to strip of her clothing and lay on her stomach on the bed. Dutifully, she complied. Slender fingers began to work the knots from her back, but Satsuki could not help but tense up even more. Ragyo’s touch was soft and suggestive, and she wanted to pull the covers up over herself and hide.

 

“Relax, Satsuki. I’ll make it all better.”

 

But Ragyo didn’t focus on her shoulders for too long before she ordered her to flip over. Soon, those pale, greedy hands were fondling her breasts, and Satsuki felt light-headed. She felt herself gasping and moaning as her mother took her nipple into her mouth but… she couldn’t really feel anything.

 

Closing her eyes, she imagined she was atop Honnoji academy, looking out over the students. This was her castle. But Ragyo was there, invading her mind, behind her, touching her, keeping her backed to the edge.

 

Ragyo was crazed when she was like this, hungry red eyes and unapologetic hands. She spared not a second, not a part of the girl, taking what she wanted, making sure Satsuki knew who she belonged to. Who she _served._ And any small sign of defiance would be her end. She had to play along. She willed her back not to arch, willed her mouth to stay quiet.

 

“Such a shy girl,” Ragyo cooed, tilting Satsuki’s face up. Wearily, she met her mother’s eyes.

 

“I want to hear your cute little moans.”

 

Satsuki felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

 

“Mother…”

 

“Hmm? What is it, dear?”

 

“I… I feel better now. Thank you.”

 

Ragyo stared at her for a long moment, wearing a deep, disappointed frown. “It’s really not a problem, Satsuki. You’ve done well serving the life fibers. I insist you stay and partake in my… generosity.”

 

Satsuki wanted to say no, that she just wanted to sleep. She wanted to say she’d rather be anywhere else in the world but here. But she stayed, and she gave her mother everything. What choice did she have? And what did she have left to take, that had not been taken before?

 

The release was wicked, and Satsuki let herself succumb to the feelings. Still, there was a pit in her chest, an anchor of shame. It was wrong to take pleasure from this.

 

Ragyo smirked, satisfied, and ordered her to dress herself and leave.

 

She did not allow herself to cry on the way back to her bedroom. For the sake of the servants, and for the sake of her pride.

  


* * *

 

 

_About two weeks after the Grand Festival,_

_Inside Honnoji Academy._

 

“Keep it in.”

 

Satsuki groaned into the gag, her legs shaking from exertion. She had no choice but to play along. She wasn’t sure how long she had been there, suspended in the air, helpless to the whims of her mother.

 

“Good girl,” Ragyo said, stroking her hair. Her sharp nails raked down her back.

 

“See how much better this is without you running your filthy little mouth? Without you acting like you’re so clever? You’re a pathetic failure of a daughter. You could have had everything, but you had to be noble instead,” she taunted, her hands finding the dildo clenched inside of the girl. She pushed it in further, causing Satsuki to cry out.

 

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

She wiggled the cloth from her daughter’s mouth.

 

“Please mother…”

 

“Giving up so soon? I thought you could take much more than this. Two weeks and you’ve gone soft.”

 

“I can’t hold it in.”

 

Ragyo chuckled darkly. “If it falls, I’ll have to punish you again.” She tweaked a nipple for emphasis, and Satsuki thrashed. She could feel it slipping out.

 

To make matters worse, Ragyo struck her ass, laughing maniacally. Satsuki was disappointed in herself. She had thought she could endure so much more, but it felt like she was coming unraveled. Her mother had always been quite gentle with her, save for a few nights when she had had a bit too much wine.

 

She had never been able to fight against this.

 

Her betrayal didn’t change that.

 

Exhausted, she let the dildo slip, choking back a thin sob. It was quickly replaced with sharp, long fingers, pumping in and out mercilessly. She pulled at the chains around her wrists, trying to escape, but Ragyo held her and chanted into her ear, telling her she would be prisoner there until the world ended.

 

There was no pretending that what her mother was doing was because she loved her. Not anymore. Now, Satsuki was just her failed daughter-- her failed _thing--_ and she had nowhere left to run.

 

The only thing keeping her sane was the knowledge that she would soon break free. She was strong enough to endure until then. She had to be.


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragyo is dead, but she remains nonetheless.   
> Satsuki spirals.

She missed her.

 

She told herself it was fine that she missed her. Who wouldn’t miss their own mother? 

 

She had to admit it was strange, being without her. Even with Ryuko there, and the elite four ever by her side. A lot of who she was, she was because of that woman. Her drive, her determination, her will-- they were all born from necessity. 

 

It was hard for Satsuki to give up that part of herself. 

 

As bleak as it was, she felt lost. Some things would make her smile. Ryuko mostly, and sometimes when Nonon and Uzu would argue. Sometimes it would be the trees, the falling cherry blossoms. There was joy in her life, yes, but it only did so much to disguise her heartache.

 

She didn’t like to talk about it, and Ryuko respected that. Sometimes she would need to be alone. Mako would leave offerings of food at her door, and Nonon liked to find her little stuffed animals. 

 

She had always thought of herself as strong. Unwavering. But she was weak without her. She was nothing. The smallest things would bring her to her knees. Smelling her mother’s perfume, hearing a voice like hers. She was scared of a ghost, forever held in chains by a dead woman.

 

The nightmares were the hardest part. She’d wake up in cold sweats, whimpering, crazed, wondering if she was really gone. What if Ryuko hadn’t really seen her crush her own heart? What if she was coming back, with a devil’s smile and hands that would never let her go?

 

She knew it was irrational to think this way. 

 

She began spending more and more time by herself. 

 

She’d made the decision to move on, at the very least for Ryuko. She wanted to be there for her, and to be a pinnacle of strength. Gods only knew Ryuko had suffered as much as she had, and they were all that was left of their family. She should be over this by now.

 

She spent a lot of time in the woods. The change of scenery was nice. She would take a sword and dance in the trees, practicing as diligently as she had before. 

 

When she became exhausted, it was because she was not strong enough. Not physically, this time, but her heart was not strong enough. 

 

And sometimes, when she knew Ryuko was occupied, she would visit the cemetery. She’d asked Soroi to make a tombstone for her. She hadn’t told Ryuko. She could never. 

 

She would kneel in front of her mother’s empty grave in silence, tears slipping down her cheeks.

 

Sometimes she would lie next to that grave, and look up into the sky, wondering if her mother was somewhere up there, pleased with her tears. She felt naked when she did this, but she liked remembering the pain. 

 

The years dwindled on and on, and Satsuki would still bring flowers to her grave. All kinds of colors, beautiful rainbow assortments. Over time, her shame dulled. 

 

But life went on anyways. No one told her not to grieve for Ragyo, and she was content with being the only one who did. She was not grateful to her mother. She knew that woman had never loved her.

 

But she had loved Ragyo, like any child would love their mother.

 

That was not a weakness. That did not make her a prisoner. If it was a false love, then who cared? Maybe loving her was the only way she could ever find it in herself to forgive.

 

Maybe loving her would finally bring her solace.

Maybe hating her would finally bring her solace.

None of that mattered to her now.

She had cast aside her shame over the way that she felt. It was time to take it one day at a time, to exist and to allow herself to feel the way that she did about what had happened. There was no wrongness in that, and her friends had proven that to her by allowing her to move on in her own time-- years of understanding and patience, of giving her space and not asking too many questions.

 

The next time she visited her mother’s grave, she found fresh flowers waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> This was a difficult work to create, and deeply personal to me.   
> I wish everyone solace and healing.
> 
> If you wish to read a darker take on Satsuki's grieving process, I do have a separate fiction titled See You Again. I imagine that one takes place immediately after Ragyo passes.   
> More fics are always on the way. Probably something lighter next! 
> 
> Thanks for coming along!


End file.
